


Climbing Camp

by berrysoda



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Because All of Them Deserve To Live Especially Josh, Everyone Is Alive, Instead Of Going To The Lodge They Go Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysoda/pseuds/berrysoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes camping AU and Chris and Josh have heart-to-heart, cheesy moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing Camp

**Author's Note:**

> this was a suggestion i got on my tumblr because i was bored yesterday night.  
> i haven't written a fic in over two years please go easy on me.

     Whoever’s idea it was to go on a camping trip was going to get a face full of cold water the next morning. There was no Wi-Fi and Chris was horrified. He complained the whole way there. If it weren’t for Josh suggesting that they share a tent, he would’ve been way less excited. He’ll admit though, he was a little nervous about that, but he didn’t know why.

     As soon as they’d arrived, everyone had paired off with whoever they decided to share a tent with. Sam and Ashley, Matt and Jess, Emily and Mike had brought separate tents for themselves.

     For the most part, everyone did fine setting up. Sam and Ashley’s took no time at all. Mike and Emily set their individual tents up opposite of each other. Matt seemed to be having a bit of trouble though and Jess laughed as she watched the tent deflate over his struggling form.

     Chris was reading the instructions for his and Josh’s when he noticed Josh was already setting it up.

     “Hey bro! Why don’t you come help me set this up instead of reading those dumb instructions?” Josh called. Chris set down the instructions.

     “The instructions are supposed to, ya know, help us set up the tent.” he replied, making his way over to Josh. Josh stood up and turned to him.

     “Where’s the fun in playing by the rules though?” he smiled at his friend mischievously. “Now come help put these stakes into the ground.”

Chris just shook his head in mock disappointment and went to help him.

* * *

     They all stayed up roasting hot dogs and marshmallows and telling ghost stories. Courtesy of Josh with the help of his faithful sidekick Chris. Sam and Mike weren’t buying any of it, but they continued to play along. Matt sat there staring wide-eyed at them with Jess clinging to him in fright. Ashley screamed once. She all but jumped right into Sam’s arms, but that was because a squirrel came running out of bushes nearby suddenly.

     A short while later, everyone had gone off to sleep in their respective tents, leaving only Chris and Josh to themselves. They sat next to each other, both drinking a beer and gazing up at the stars, as cliche as that sounds.

     “I’m naming that star our star.” Josh said pointing aimlessly at a random star in the sky.

     “Oh yeah and why is that?” Chris asked. They were both slightly intoxicated, but not enough to be completely drunk.

     “So one day, when one of us is gone, we can look up at it at night and remember this moment right here. Two best friends having a beer together and looking up at the stars and shit. No one to disturb us. Everything is peaceful and it feels like time is standing still.”

     “God you’re so cheesy are you sure you’re not drunk right now?” Chris asked.

      Josh leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder and whispered, “You’re the bestest bro ever, bro.”

     “Okay I think it’s time to sleep Josh.” Chris told him, setting his beer down and getting up from the ground. Josh just grinned at him for a moment and then his face turned serious.

     “I mean it Chris.” 

     Chris could see the sobriety in his eyes, he wasn’t drunk and it wasn’t a meaningless confession. He felt his cheeks turn red and he was then glad that they had decided to put out the fire as soon as everyone had gone to bed earlier.

     Josh then set his empty beer bottle next to Chris’ and made his way to their tent. His best friend followed him in suit as soon as he had gathered himself and they both changed and settled into their own sleeping bags.

    Chris stared up at the tent ceiling, watching Josh’s back move up and down in response to his breathing pattern out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, Josh turned onto his back and spoke.

     “It really means a lot to me that we’re doing this, the camping trip I mean.” He looked thoughtful for a moment.

     “I really needed this after– after what happened.” Chris looked directly at Josh as he was speaking now.

     “I know it’s already been a year, but you obviously don’t get over something like this after just one year and this medication bullshit I’ve been going through doesn’t help at all, not one bit.” He looks really upset now and Chris puts a reassuring hand on his arm to let him know he’s listening and that he can continue when he’s ready.

     After a few moments Josh begins speaking again.

     “It’s like they aren’t even focusing on how I feel they just keep prescribing whack dosages of disgusting crap. I hate taking it it messes me up to much man.” he distresses.

     “I’m glad you’re here though bro.” he turns to Chris, looking him in the eye.

     “Everyone. I’m glad everyone is here. It helps take my mind off of things and I feel like myself again.”

     “We’ll always be here for you Josh. I’ll always be here for you.” Chris says to him.

     “Oh don’t you go all mushy on me now Cochise.” Josh laughs at him. Chris is grinning a bit before his look turns serious and he tells his friend, “I mean it Josh.”

     And Josh could see the sincerity in his eyes so he smiles and reaches down to take Chris’ hand in his and Chris blushes.

     Josh laughs at how cute he’s acting and to hide his embarrassment, Chris closes his eyes and tries to sleep. Soon after he’s actually out for the night, Josh brings the hand he’s holding up to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to the back of it.

“Thanks Cochise.” Josh whispers as he closes his eyes and lets a peaceful, dreamless sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: joshwahshington  
> my twitter: stresssed_out


End file.
